


FICTION & REALITY

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella tra Sam e Ruby dovrebbe essere solo una scena da girare per il telefilm. Eppure, c'è qualcos'altro nelle menti e nei cuori di Jared e Genevieve, mentre la recitano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FICTION & REALITY

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler** per la quarta stagione del telefilm Supernatural  
>  Scritta per la challenge _special #6_ sulla community _it100_ , con il prompt _It's enough to make me nervous_ (The Shins)

# 

FICTION & REALITY  


 

Solo una scena. Solo una scena da girare.  
Non dovrebbe significare nulla, eppure…  
Vederti lì, in attesa che io ti stringa e ti baci, immaginare quel che accadrà dopo, domandarmi come sarebbe se non fosse solo finzione, è abbastanza da farmi accelerare il battito cardiaco, a farmi sudare le mani. A farmi imprecare contro me stesso, perché – maledizione – non dovrebbe essere così.  
Siamo due attori, e stiamo solo recitando.

O forse no?

Mentre stringo il copione tra le mani, mi avvicino e ti chiedo se ti senti pronta. Ridacchi imbarazzata, mentre annuisci.  
Chissà, forse non è solo finzione, per noi.

 

Mentre stringo il copione tra le mani, mi avvicino e ti chiedo se ti senti pronta. Ridacchi imbarazzata, mentre annuisci.  
Chissà, forse non è solo finzione, per noi.


End file.
